


【TSN/ME】The Mermaid（下）

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 18:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19960321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh





	【TSN/ME】The Mermaid（下）

Eduardo刚产下的卵当着Mark的面沉入水中，他潜下去，伸手去捞，却没够到，眼前画面仿佛变成科幻电影的镜头，恒温泳池在视网膜里扭曲放大，白色的圆形在视线里持续下沉，慢慢变成一个小点。强烈的恐慌在心脏扯开一个大口子，并迅速吞噬他。他大叫，从嘴里吐出一串无用的白色气泡，整个世界都开始震颤。

“No！”Mark大叫一声，睁开眼睛，差点从侧卧的沙发上滚下来。

站在不远处的空乘被他吓了一跳，走过来，“Mr. Zuckerberg，您没事吧......”

Mark喘了几下，回过神，立刻判断出自己还在飞机上。

“我们正遭遇一波气流，颠簸是正常现象，不用担心。”空乘以为他是被晃动的机身所惊扰，好心解释了一番。

Mark点点头，松了口气，但还是有种难以言喻的不真实感。他看了看时间，显示10:17 a.m.，他睡了将近10个小时，航程已经接近尾声。

Mark抹了把额头沁出的汗，决定把荒诞的梦境抛在脑后。他坐起来，习惯性打开电脑，浏览网页，顺便也借最新资讯说服自己，这个世界仍然井然有序，不会有什么传说中的生物存在。过了一会，见年轻的空乘还站在边上，他问，“还有什么事吗？”

“抱歉，Mr. Zuckerberg，打扰到您。”对方微笑说，“虽然不是饭点，但如果您想加餐的话，我们额外准备了点心，请问现在需要为您把点心送上来吗？”

“No，为什么这么问？”

“您在睡梦中一直喊着要鸡蛋（the egg），所以我想，也许您是饿了。”

“......我不需要。”

一小时后，飞机平稳落地。Mark背着双肩包匆匆穿过机场大厅，他有些迫不及待想要见到Eduardo了，过于真实的梦境让他现在还有些恍惚，而且那些火辣辣的的片段导致他从清醒开始就一直保持着冲动的状态，裤裆紧得十分难受。

Mark在国际出口没看到Eduardo，他这回没心思在周围转悠寻找了，掏出手机快速拨号，但电话就如同他梦中一样无法接通。倒是有一点，Eduardo的手机定位显示，他人还在家里，Mark皱眉，果断打车直奔Eduardo住处。

门口保安受过嘱咐，轻易放Mark进入住宅区，Mark也顺利用指纹刷开大门，到这里一切都还挺寻常，等到他在房子里转了一圈没找到Eduardo，来到室外时，他看到在恒温浴池里，歪着头打瞌睡的男友，旁边的小木桌上放着一盘绛红色的樱桃。

Mark心里咯噔了一下，暗自骂了一句wtf。难道自己还没睡醒？Mark无比幼稚地拧了自己一下，拧完之后又觉得无聊，痛觉不能代表什么，即使梦境，他的潜意识也可以营造出同样的错觉。他现在满脑子与人鱼做爱的画面，但清醒状态下的Mark可不是只管满足下半身而不管其他的蠢货，Eduardo必须是正常人类，不然所有的事情都会变得复杂。

他走到浴池边，做了一番心理建设，强行按耐住紧张，往水里看去，熟悉的长腿微曲蜷在水底，Mark彻底放下了一颗心，注意力很快又被边上的黑色物体吸引——Eduardo手机掉水里了，难怪他打不通电话。

Mark塞了颗樱桃到嘴里，用带着惩罚意味的力度去吻醒Eduardo。Eduardo睡得迷糊，突然在口腔里汲取到甜蜜的汁液，小动物般对着Mark的舌尖吮了吮，就和他梦里天真的人鱼一样。

Eduardo还没睡够，被抱起来后，熟练在对方臂弯寻找了个舒适的位置，连眼睛都没彻底睁开过。直到他陷入柔软的床铺，才通过朦胧的视线，看到一头熟悉的卷发，“Mark？Hey，I miss you.”

“睡醒了吗，sleeping beauty。”Mark坐到他边上。

Eduardo舒服地伸了个懒腰，“你是在和我调情，还是在讽刺我不遵守约定。”

“我先夸你漂亮，再惩罚你失约。”

Eduardo抱着肚子大笑起来，笑完一骨碌翻个身，双腿缠上了Mark。

“我接受你的赞美，现在来惩罚我吧。”

Mark被那两条漂亮的长腿勾住了腰，心里总算是平衡了些。他可不会承认他本来有一点嫉妒梦中可以对拥有绮丽诡异身体的人鱼Eduardo为所欲为的那个自己，他的Eduardo才是最好的，鱼尾怎么比得上这双比维密模特还要性感热辣的腿？

“昨天通宵结算，原本想回家洗个澡就去机场接你，不当心睡着了。”Eduardo软软糯糯地解释。

Mark哼了一声，“我要给家里所有的泳池浴缸装上报警装置，防止你以后不当心睡着沉到水底。”

“我难得才会马虎一次嘛。”

“我不管，一次也不行。”

“好吧，暴君。”

“既然你叫我暴君。”Mark腿一跨，骑到Eduardo身上，“那我现在就要来治你怠慢君主之罪。”

他不给对方回应的机会，就开始伸手挠他痒痒。

Eduardo大叫一声，疯狂扭着腰想躲。Mark把他压得死死的，不容反抗，袭击完腰部再袭击腋下。

Eduardo笑得眼泪都流了出来，“Mark，哈哈......别闹，哈哈哈，我不行了，哈哈，快停，饶了我......”

原本包裹在他身上用来擦干水迹的大浴巾在玩闹中散开，赤裸的身体完全暴露在空气里。Mark目光变得幽深，抚摸的动作也带上了情色的意味，他用手背顺着流畅的身体线条来回游走，很快，Eduardo喘叫的声音就变了调。

“我打不通电话，很担心你。”Mark略去了梦的部分，半真半假地说。

Eduardo支起肘部，坐起来，Mark顺势向后退，不再压着他。Eduardo替Mark脱去T恤衫，凑过去吻他的脖子，然后是肩膀。

“I'm sorry......”

“I forgive you.”

Mark脱下了自己的牛仔裤和内裤，向Eduardo展示他的欲望，“Wardo，suck me.”

全然命令式的口吻，让Eduardo油然升起一股被征服的兴奋，他不由自主爬向Mark，低下头。

勃起的硬物尺寸惊人，筋络喷张着盘踞在深色肉柱上，Eduardo单用掌心握着就感到牙根酸软，唾液抑制不住从口腔里分泌出来。他凑近那根东西，伸出舌头去品尝。他像奶猫一样地舔，口水滴滴答答流在圆硕的头部上。

“含进去。”Mark命令他，按在他头上的手加了一点力道上去。

Eduardo被迫张大嘴，用自己的口腔去服侍Mark的肉棒，他把肉柱吞下去2/3，鼻头埋进深色的毛发，Mark热哄哄的男性荷尔蒙气息透过呼吸钻进他肺部，让他从里到外都浸透着男人的味道。

Mark抚摸他优美的背部和塌陷的腰，白皙的皮肤在他手指经过的时候战栗着变成了诱人的粉色，Mark嗤笑一声，“Wardo，你喜欢这个。”

他捏住Eduardo下颚，逼他把嘴张得个更大，含得更深，一个冲刺顶进他喉咙里。Eduardo忍不住干呕了一下，眼角沁出泪水。

深喉带来无与伦比的快感，Mark爽得闷哼一声，阴茎涨大了一圈，把Eduardo口腔塞得满满当当。Eduardo用心吞吐，这样臣服的姿态，让他四肢酸软，差点要跪不住了。Mark说对了，他确实喜欢有点凌虐性质的性爱，被粗暴占有，让他感到兴奋。

“再来一下，Wardo。”Mark奖励性捏了捏他后颈。

Eduardo默默咽下去嘴里过剩的口水，沉下去，又一次让龟头插进自己喉咙里，咽喉周围的软肉抗拒地挤压阴茎，腥膻味的前液瞬间呛进食道里，Eduardo难受地想要退出来，Mark按在他后脑勺的手却加重了力气，Eduardo被噎得透不过气，眼前模糊成一片。

等到Mark终于放开他，Eduardo趴在床边干呕了半天。身后有拆包装的声音，Eduardo回头去看，Mark正打开一管新的ky。他把透明的润滑剂挤在手上，提起Eduardo的臀，将一根手指送进他紧闭的入口。

“Mark......”Eduardo哆嗦着叫了一声。

他的叫声如同效果绝佳的催情剂，Mark凑过去吻着他的肩膀，把他上半身压紧床单里，只有紧实弹性的屁股高高撅起。

“Wardo，你里面又软又热，而且湿透了。”Mark故意这样说，想看他和梦中的人鱼截然不同的反应。

Eduardo果然如他所料，害羞得耳朵尖都红透了，断断续续反驳，“那是......因为，有润滑剂......的缘故。”

“是吗？”Mark勾起嘴角，没有再捉弄他。

他把埋进后穴的手指增加到两根，模仿性交的样子开始在他体内抽插，Eduardo柔软的肠壁随着他的动作蠕动缩放，发出咕啾的水声。

两人上次见面还是新年时候，Eduardo回美国过节。算起来已经一个多月没亲热了，不止Mark急不可耐，Eduardo也敏感得要命，碰几下就真的流水了。他的肠液混合着润滑剂，受Mark手指挤压从嫣红的穴口溢出，打湿了他的掌心。

被三根手指从体内撑开的滋味实在太超过了......一想到Mark正在自己身后，可以通过被打开的穴口观察到他内部，Eduardo就无比的难为情。Mark的呼吸近在咫尺，他可以感觉到热气喷洒在他神经元丰富的括约肌上，天呐，Mark在往里面吹气。

“不——不要......”Eduardo费力地回头，也扭动身体躲避Mark坏心眼的挑逗。

“Ok.”Mark大方放过了他，可没让Eduardo松口气，一下子又掀翻他，把他正面朝上重新压在床上，腰身挤进他尚未合拢的大腿间。Eduardo惊呼一声，被他抬起双腿架到了肩上。

“轻一点！Mark。”Eduardo感觉自己腰都要被他折断了。

Mark侧过头去吮吻Eduardo大腿内侧，在柔嫩光洁的皮肤上留下斑斑印记。

“Wardo，你相信世界上存在人鱼吗？”

“不信，为什么这么问？”

“有一种人鱼是雌雄同体的，如果你也具备这样的特征，这会儿肯定早就怀了我的孩子。”

“有孩子也被你弄流产了。”Eduardo不满地蹬动小腿，用脚后跟踢他的背，“不过，Mark，人鱼是你的幻想吗？我可不知道你有这样的性癖。我还记得你对Doris的人鱼宝宝服嗤之以鼻。”

Mark没有说话，心里腹诽，肯定就是那套衣服害他胡思乱想。他不容分说往前挤，几乎把Eduardo对折。

Eduardo柔韧性很好，虽然他每次都会喊疼，但无论什么姿势，总能很快就适应。Mark跪在他身后，手掌把着他膝弯，悬空的臀部受到身后抵着的硬物威胁，不自然紧缩着，黏腻的液体从湿红的穴口流出，淌到龟头上。

“等等......”Eduardo想起什么，突然大叫，“安全套！”

那根烙铁一样的肉棒已经撑开括约肌刺进了他体内。

“怕什么，又不会怀孕。”Mark恶意地说。

“你！混蛋！啊——”Eduardo刚想骂，被他一插到底的阴茎顶得尖叫起来。

“Yes,I'm asshole,you know that.”

Mark不顾Eduardo反对，在他身后驰骋，高速抽插着，就好像他并不是在做爱，而是用武力在开疆扩土，只不过Eduardo连负隅顽抗都做不到，他的肠道谄媚地吸附着那根做恶的东西，即便被它捅得酸麻涨痛，也极尽所能地爱抚，如同母亲照顾自己的孩子那样无微不至。

“哈，啊......Mark，慢一点。”Eduardo十指抓紧被单，身体随着Mark的撞击不断晃动。

Mark在亲吻他的大腿，他今天似乎格外偏爱玩弄他的腿。大腿根部有了明显刺痛的感觉，Eduardo怀疑自己已经被Mark咬破皮了。他挣扎着想要收回自己的腿，Mark索性放下了他，压着他的膝盖分开到极限，俯身抱着他重新开始律动，整根拔出仅留头部卡在穴口，再彻底冲撞进去，打桩一样用力操干。

“太深了，不要，啊......”

“Wardo，你今天要求特别多。”

Mark找到他隐藏在肠道深处的前列腺，故意往那个点上研磨。Eduardo激烈地喘息，几乎把床单扯烂。

“还有什么要求？一次性提出来。”Mark拉过他的手勾环到自己肩上，低头啃咬他红得滴血的耳廓，胯部耸动，往腺体的位置猛烈捣弄，如愿听到Eduardo染上哭腔的呻吟。

“喜欢这样吗。”

Eduardo摇头，快感引发的泪水从甜蜜的棕眸里滚落，它们流在床单上，洇出一片片深色的水迹。

“说谎。”Mark抹去他的泪，把沾湿的手指塞进Eduardo嘴里，配合身下的节奏操他的嘴。Eduardo一边喘叫一边吸Mark的手指，他垂着眼睛乖顺地吮嗦，仿佛在品尝美味的食物。

像是为了证明自己的观点，Mark没有碰Eduardo的阴茎，企图直接通过刺激前列腺来让他到达高潮，体内最敏感的地方被他不断蹭压摩擦，尖锐的快感直逼大脑。下腹酸胀感持续加剧，很快就失去了控制。

“Wardo，你靠后面就射出来了。”

Eduardo全身颤个不停，可能还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，也可能是因为Mark口没遮拦的诨话感到羞耻。

Mark揩了一点他腹部的浊液擦在他脸上，拉开Eduardo想要蜷缩起来的身体，“该我了。”

他握住Eduardo的腰，把他拽向自己，原本已经完全契入的阴茎进到了更深的地方。Eduardo有一种Mark连两个囊袋都一起塞进来的错觉，他张着嘴发出急促的吸气声，还来不及缓过来，就又被带进另一波欲望的洪流。

Mark在他身上为所欲为，以强悍的力道和速度开垦这具迷人的肉体，Eduardo侧脸埋在枕头里，面色潮红，头发黏在额头，湿润的双眼里满是情欲的水光。他在Mark的撞击中抑制不住地呻吟，没多久就被顶得又射出来一次。Eduardo无力挥动双手，想要暂缓这无休止的操干。

“Mark，停一停......让我休息一下......”

他嘴上是这样说，但热情的内壁没有一刻不在挽留身体里那个让他又爱又怕的器官。入侵时竭力欢愉敞开，后退时吸附似地纠缠，迎接Mark一次又一次毫无保留的侵犯。

“我真的不行了，Mark，放过我。”又一下被碾过腺体，Eduardo经受不住呜咽出来，捂着自己酸涩的小腹流下泪水。

“再射一次，再射一次我就放过你，Wardo，射给我看。”

Mark握住他高潮两次已经疲软的性器，开始套弄柔软的一团，他拈开顶端褶皱的皮肤，去抚摸他敏感的小孔，用指甲轻轻掐进去骚刮。Eduardo啜泣着挣扎，阴茎却在他的逗弄下狠狠跳动着逐渐充血。Mark弄了半天，但Eduardo只是变硬，并不能给予更多的反应。

“Mark......Mark......”

Eduardo扭动腰肢，绞紧内部，企图让男人快些射出来，好结束这漫长而折磨人的欢爱。肠壁紧紧包裹住阴茎纠缠，按摩一样收缩和扩张，大腿夹着他的身体，柔嫩的内侧皮肤讨好地摩挲他的侧腰，Eduardo甚至在Mark面前揉搓自己的乳头，勾引他来玩弄自己。

谁也不能抗拒这样热情的奉承。Mark如他所愿腾出一只手去拉拽他胸口殷红的乳尖，当然另一只手也没有放过他的阴茎，配合下身从未间断的抽插，将Eduardo干到神智不清。

肩膀传来微微的刺痛，是Eduardo爽到极致时抓破了Mark的皮肤，Mark粗喘起来，竭力撞击数次，把两人同时带往巅峰。

滚烫的精液浇灌在体内，Eduardo阴茎本能地抖了抖，跟着流下几滴清液。疯狂的性爱将他的体力消耗殆尽，Eduardo浑身酸软，眼皮沉重，连一根手指头都抬不起来了。

等他再次醒来时，夕阳已经沉入海里，星子爬上蓝色帷幕一样的天空，周围很安静，只听到窗外不远处海浪拍击礁石的响声。Eduardo动了动，勉强睁开眼睛，身上没有黏腻的感觉，想必Mark在他睡着时为他做了清理。

“睡醒了？饿不饿？”Mark正好走进来，手里端着的餐盘上放着冒热气的食物。

Eduardo刚才叫得太厉害，以至于现在喉咙火辣辣的生疼，便不太愿意开口，往旁边挪了挪给Mark腾出位置。

“怎么不说话？被乌苏拉拿走了声音？”

Eduardo没好气地瞪了他一眼，沙哑着嗓子说，“又是睡美人又是美人鱼，看你是受Dustin影响，最近童话书看多了吧。”

Mark把餐盘往床头柜上一放，搂过Eduardo轻轻吻了一下，“也许吧。Wardo，我们明天试试看在水里来一次吧。”

-Fin-


End file.
